


Dangerous Games

by tzigane, Zaganthi (Caffiends)



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Established Relationship, M/M, Painplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-28
Updated: 2012-10-28
Packaged: 2017-11-17 05:28:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/548106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tzigane/pseuds/tzigane, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caffiends/pseuds/Zaganthi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The thing was that being invulnerable... sometimes it deadened sensation, just enough that it made things difficult. Maybe it didn't work that way for Kal but things were different for Kon. The TTK spread flatly over his skin and he had to think pretty hard to thin it out, make things truly feel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dangerous Games

Thing of it was that there were lots of things that had scared him in the world. Never growing up. Energy based attacks because they fucked with the TTK.

Lex Luthor, but that had mostly been because Superman was all omgwtfnoooscarylyingbastard about him, and honestly, scary lying bastard or not, he was a really hot scary lying bastard and he was... kind of terrifyingly up front about the shit he said to Kon.

It was all sorts of up front, uncomfortably so a lot of the time, but. Maybe he'd learned to do that after years of dealing with Kal's ability to hear 'ponies and sunshine' when someone said 'nuclear war'. It made it easy to trust him, in a weird way. Also: really hot scary lying bastard, and honestly. Kon's sense of what was fucking attractive had been honed around freaking Robin. Mysterious, snarky and supremely confident was kind of like a special Kryptonite with a direct line to his dick. A special kryptonite that made him want it more than he did on Red K, without the nasty side effects. There were some nasty side effects, but he was pretty sure Lex had never given him an STD. Just glaring and growling from people he knew, and a look from Kal that said things that would probably be terrifying if he ever bothered saying them aloud instead of skirting around crap with talk of horses and carts and, well. Kon didn't know. Apple bushels or something.

The sex was way too awesome to pay any attention to exactly what Kal was talking about when he started in on that kind of thing. When he started listening to Kal, mostly he just felt his metaphorical blood pressure go up a bit. 

"You look pleasantly relaxed." Lex was sauntering around the bedroom, taking off his necktie.

Kon leaned back against the headboard, grinning. "Hey. If a guy can't relax in a place like this, I'm pretty sure he can't relax. Like. Ever."

The bed was gorgeous, the room was gorgeous. It reminded Kon less of a bedroom and more of something that he'd see in an architectural magazine, and it was all soothing, warm blond woods and purples. There'd been a chrome stage before that, and it'd been nice even then. "Good. I want you relaxed. Do you want a drink?" He was a casually solicitous host, and amazing in bed, if by amazing he meant fucking awe-inspiring and mad impressive.

"Sure." Drinking didn't affect him, but there was something interesting about the taste that he liked. If Kal knew, he would probably wet his spandex shorts.

Lex had, of course, excellent taste in alcohol. If business ever failed him, he could've been a bartender with flair, because Kon never knew if he was going to end up with some mixed concoction or straight up whiskey.

The way that Lex moved was liquid, all flowing, easy motions, the clink of ice and liquor. It was good just to watch him, and it wasn't like Kon could get any more horny, or less if he stopped. He waited, stretched out and watching, until Lex strolled closer, two glasses in hands. "Thanks."

"I like the view. You squirm, just a little, while I get things." His fingers stroked Kon's as he passed the glass, still smiling.

There was no helping the way he looked up at Lex through his lashes, leaning back against the pillows even as he lifted the glass to his mouth. "You sound like a man with an interesting idea of what he wants to do next."

"I was thinking about... upping your sensitivity level. Just a bit. Carefully, of course." He was giving Kon a significant look even as he fished a piece of metal no bigger than a business card holder out of his pocket.

Interesting.

The thing was that being invulnerable... sometimes it deadened sensation, just enough that it made things difficult. Maybe it didn't work that way for Kal but things were different for Kon. The TTK spread flatly over his skin and he had to think pretty hard to thin it out, make things truly feel. "Yeah?"

Lex held it aloft between two fingers. "The case is lead. You can imagine what's inside of it. But it's designed in such a way that I can control how much kryptonite radiates through. After the outer layer, there are interwoven meshes. I'm quite pleased with it, for a workbench piece."

Yeah, that was a little... nerve-wracking, actually. Kryptonite wasn't what Kon would call fun. Early exposure pretty much proved to him that it hurt like a mofo and puking didn't seem like a sex kind of behavior. "I'm imagining it. I'm not that sure I like the sound of it."

"Just... hold your hand out. And trust me, Kon." He slid his thumb over the top as he put a knee on the edge of the bed nearest to Kon. Nothing that he could feel yet, until he turned it to press against Kon's palm.

Fuck.

Fuck, that was... that was weird. That was just eighteen fucking kinds of weird, and it hurt, made him vaguely nauseated but it wasn't vein-bubbling shuddering bad. "Ngh."

"I can make it stronger... or weaker. How does that feel? The first setting was just a guess." Setting and stronger or weaker, when Kon was pretty sure that it was just kryptonite beneath wire, but it was hard to tell with Lex.

"Feels..." Bad. Weird. Good, when Lex reached out with his left hand and stroked a thumb gently over his skin. "Oh. Shit." He couldn't tell.

A funny smile played over Lex's mouth, and he shifted his other hand on the slender card. Kon could suddenly feel more, and the curve of a fingernail against the back of his hand.

That was... Weird. The whole thing, and then the press of Lex's thumb slid up and over the bone of his wrist, caressing faintly, and that was so much sensation compared to what he normally felt. "Oh."

"I'm making the assumption that it's a close approximation of what people without the TK field feel." Lex was taking his time with his fingertips, dragging them, stretching them across Kon's lower arm, the sensitive inside.

"I've never been normal." Lex's right hand remained carefully to the side because he probably didn't feel as much from it, neuron wiring aside. "It's kind of..." Neat, and strange, and the funny hot-flushed-hurt-tad-queasy feeling wasn't going away, but it was maybe worth it for the way that thumb rubbed at the inner crook of his elbow, making him moan. Wow.

He could feel, more than pressure, more than a push against his skin, even if he had to feel sick and achy to get that feeling. "Kind of...?"

"I don't know." There was no way to describe it, and he drew in a shaky breath, drawing his hands into loose fists. He couldn't know how touching would be affected right now, couldn't know if he would hurt Lex in the situation they were in right now. Hurting somebody and sex didn't much go hand in hand for him.

"Easy. Easy. Just relax, Kon." His fingers trailed back up to Kon's wrist, trying to get him to open his hand. "I think you'll be fine."

"Think." Yeah, but he was already sex-raspy, and he couldn't help letting his fingers loosen, still curled but not so tightly. Lex was stupidly inclined towards risk, but then, pretty much anybody having sex with a Kryptonian probably had a secret death wish somewhere deep. "Okay."

Okay because it was easier, okay because Lex was so fucking hot, okay because no matter what, that willingness to take risks was part of what made this so damned hot.

"Good." He exhaled, moved his fingers over from arm to chest, caressing slowly over Kon's pectoral.

God.

Fuck, he was going to propose if everything kept feeling this fantastic, never mind the creeping pain radiating from the parts of him most exposed to that device. More than fantastic, amazing, and he couldn't help drawing in a shuddery breath. Jesus, god. That was completely amazing, fantastic enough that he could totally ignore the bad side of the kryptonite exposure. Weird combination, pleasure and uncomfortable fucking nausea pain but it was working for him for now. He could make it work, just because, sensation. Sensations he'd never felt before. Sensations he wanted to feel again and again, and he'd bet Lex could come up with a way without it feeling like kryptonite exposure, could come up with a way that he could feel his nipple being tweaked like that without the other edge, and then he moaned because ow. Ow, that was good and bad and good and wow. Wow, that pinch was fucking amazing.

Words were kind of failing him just at the moment because holy fucking shit. Nothing had ever felt like this, nothing at all, and so it was a pretty fair bet that words were safely off the table for the moment.

"Hmn, you should see the look on your face, Kon. You thought sex was good before...." Just the friction of fingers against his stomach was wildly enthralling.

"Yeah, because it was." He muttered it, but fuck. Fuck, that was so hot, and he moaned, felt like he was burning up, but it was worth it. Worth the touch, worth the way it hurt, and oh god. God, he hoped that this got better before it got worse. That it just kept getting better, because Lex leaned in and started to suck a line of kisses against his neck in a way that Kon was pretty sure melted his spine. It sure as hell didn't melt his dick because it went straight to it. He squirmed and whined, high in the back of his throat. He was sweating, and when Lex moved a certain way, the nausea increased, but his hand found Kon's dick at the same moment, and ugh. Hurt-felt-good-kept-going-on, oh god.

"Do you think you can get off, just like this?" Lex was smirking as his mouth lingered against Kon's chest, moving slowly to his stomach. Maybe he'd get even better than a hand, maybe...

Oh god.

Oh god oh god oh god oh god and maybe he was saying that a little much but holy fucking shit. Kon whimpered, skin breaking out into gooseflesh, and wow. That was... weird and in no way did it take anything away from that smart, scarred mouth pressing lower and lower until it brushed against the head of his dick with the lightest motion imaginable.

The barely there motion felt more than the hardest suck had before, and he squirmed, thigh muscles going tight at the sensation. His entire body did that, back straining not to push himself up too much because holy shit that was fucking good and he was accustomed to trying so fucking hard to keep from hurting anyone. The kryptonite made him sick, made him weak, made him ache, and everything in combination with Lex's mouth on his dick was almost too much.

And then he felt fingers sliding between his legs, up against his asscrack. Lex sucked hard, slurping Kon into his mouth suddenly as one finger probed at him.

Fuck.

Jesus fuck, everything was so. So much, and he made a sound that he didn't even know he could make. He was falling apart and it hurt and it felt so good he could barely stand another second of it. "Plea..." His voice cracked.

Another hard suck, pulling firmly at him, and then the finger did more than probe, but pushed in all the way, hard enough to make him buck and the world whited out around him, orgasm hitting him so embarrassingly hard it was fucking painful.

When he managed to open his eyes again, Lex looked smug and maybe a little worried. Nobody would ever know it, but there was something about the set of his brow that Conner recognized. "Jesus fuck." He sounded drunk.

He started to close the metal credit card holder thing, still watching Conner. "I think I might've pushed it a fraction too far..."

"Push it far as you like." Never mind the way he felt. He wondered if there was any way to mitigate the after-effects. Then again, he couldn't get drunk or high without some form of kryptonite so.... Might be worth it.

"Enough for one day. I'll consider improvements," Lex murmured, shifting up to sprawl out beside Conner for a moment.

Yeah. Excellent. "Maybe next time you can fuck me." Because there was no way he would be able to get the energy to fuck Lex through the pain and the rest of it, not really. Still. The enjoyment of it. Definitely worth it.

"Next time, I'll try to do something about the nausea," Lex murmured, sliding an arm over Kon's stomach, half possessively. It was... it was nice. Better than nice, and he closed his eyes and decided to enjoy it for as long as possible.


End file.
